cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Richardson
Miranda Richardson (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Dance with a Stranger'' (1985) [Ruth Ellis]: Executed by hanging (off-screen). The movie ends before her death, but a block of on-screen text tells us about her eventual fate. *''Eat the Rich'' (1987) [DHSS Blonde]: Shot in the chest by Lanah Pellay at the unemployment office. (Played for comic effect.) *''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) [Mrs. Victor]: Dies in her sleep of starvation/exhaustion while all of the prisoners are being transported from the prison camp; her body is shown afterwards when Christian Bale wakes up next to her. (Thanks to Yvette) *''The Crying Game'' (1992) [Jude]: Shot repeatedly (ending with a shot to the throat) by Jaye Davidson. *''The Designated Mourner'' (1997) [Judy]: Executed (off-screen) by having poison forced down her throat through a tube as she's strapped to a chair with other political prisoners; we learn of her death when Mike Nichols describes witnessing her televised execution. (Thanks to Stephanie) *''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) [Lady Mary Van Tassel/The Western Woods Crone]: Two death scenes as two different characters: (1) Decapitated with an axe by her sister (also played by Miranda) shown in flashback, she had previously appeared as a zombie (with a different head) to Johnny Depp (2) Dragged under a tree and into the pit of hell by Christopher Walken. Her hand is shown sticking out through the tree's roots afterwards. *''Chicken Run (2000; Animated) ''Tweedy: Accidentally crushed by a falling door by her husband (voice of Tony Haygarth) (I don't know if this was meant to be fatal, but I'll list it in case.) *''Spider (2002)'' [Yvonne/Mrs. Cleg]: Asphyxiated in her sleep by a gas leak; there is also a scene of her being killed by Gabriel Byrne, but this turns out to be one of Ralph Fiennes' false memories. (Thanks to Mike and Artur) *''Falling Angels'' (2003) [Mary Field]: Falls to her death from the rooftop when she slips on the shingles, after climbing up to the roof in a suicide attempt. (Thanks to Stephanie) *''Paris, je t'aime'' (2006) [The Wife]: Dies of leukemia, with Sergio Castellitto by her bedside. (Thanks to Stephanie) *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Nana Mae Frost]: Shot in the chest by Will Sasso during the attack on US-IDENT headquarters. (Thanks to ND, Frank, Dick Hertz, and Tori) TV Deaths *''Black Adder II: Chains'' (1986) [Queen Elizabeth I]: Stabbed to death (off-screen), along with the rest of the cast, by Hugh Laurie. Her body is shown lying with the others afterwards, with the killer standing over them disguised as Miranda. (Indeed, he's actually played by Miranda, with Hugh's voice dubbed in.) *''Blackadder the Third: Amy and Amiability'' (1987) [Amy Hardwood, the Elusive Shadow]: Executed by hanging (off-screen) after being turned in by Rowan Atkinson; we learn of her death afterwards when Hugh Laurie reads about it in the newspaper. (Thanks to Roxy) *''Blackadder Goes Forth: General Hospital'' (1989) [Nurse Mary]: Presumably executed (off-screen) by a firing squad; the episode ends with Rowan Atkinson realizing her innocence just as she's being put before the squad, but given the dark-comic tone of the series, it's unlikely that he was able to stop the execution. (Thanks to Roxy) *''Merlin'' (1998; mini-series) [Queen Mab/Lady of the Lake]: Disintegrates into nothingness when Sam Neill makes everybody forget her existence. *''Snow White: The Fairest of Them All'' (2001 TV movie) [Queen Elspeth]: See Karin Konoval. (Thanks to Roxy) *''Merlin's Apprentice'' (2006; mini-series) [Lady of the Lake]: Disintegrates into nothingness when John Reardon uses his magic against her. (Thanks to Stephanie) *''Rubicon: You Never Can Win'' (2010) [Katherine Rhumor]: Poisoned when Isaiah Whitlock Jr. bumps into her and touches her shoulder (presumably either injecting her with a hidden needle or planting some kind of poison on her clothing) while she's waiting to meet with James Badge Dale; she collapses and dies shortly after James arrives. (Thanks to Brian) *''World Without End: Rook (2012)'' [Mother Cecilia]: Coughs up blood and later dies in bed of The Black Death with Charlotte Riley in attendance. (Thanks to Brian) *''And Then There Were None (2015; mini-series)'' [Emily Brent]: Stabbed in the throat (off-screen) with a knitting needle with a bee ornament on it by Charles Dance; her body is seen when Burn Gorman, Toby Stephens, Maeve Dermody and Aidan Turner discover her. Gallery mirandarichardson-blackadder.jpg|Miranda Richardson (with Patsy Byrne) in 'Black Adder II: Chains' mirandarichardson-eattherich.jpg|Miranda Richardson in 'Eat the Rich' mirandarichardson-empireofthesun.jpg|Miranda Richardson in 'Empire of the Sun' mirandarichardson-sleepyhollow.jpg|Miranda Richardson in 'Sleepy Hollow' ATTWN E2 0841.jpg|Miranda Richardson in "And Then There Were None" Richardson, Miranda Richardson, Miranda Richardson, Miranda Richardson, Miranda Richardson, Miranda Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by leukemia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by coughing Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies